


Marry Me.

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the video were the guy screams Zayn to marry him. However, in this video Harry is the guy screaming and Zayn is a solo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me.

The whole thing began as a dare. Sure the guy was gay and he had a crush on the hot male singer who goes by the name of Zayn Malik. But his friends dared him to scream on live television, asking Zayn to marry him. He wasn't a shy type of person and seeing that most probably he would never see Zayn after that, nor being recognized he accepted.

He was getting nervous by the time, waiting for the camera to be on him. His friends all excited and laughing and he couldn't just believe when he did it. When the camera came on to him he just jumped up shouting, “Marry me Zayn, I love you. Marry me, Zayn marry me…” and he kept at it until the camera moved away from him. 

When the camera was off and the interview was over he widened his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. "That really was embarrassing!" he said chuckling. "We should go celebrate!" one of his friend said, "Tonight. We'll meet at mine and head off to the bars."

They all agreed. Actually they didn't really know what they will be celebrating but there is no excuse to turn down a night out partying.

They met, later than planned but they were used to that. "Hey Harry, let's dance!" one of the girls shouted. It was obvious that she was already drunk as she dragged Harry to the middle of the dance floor grinding onto him. 

Harry didn't really mind that his girl friend was dancing with him no matter if he was openly gay, sometimes even screaming out that he is in pubs and at the beach. Everyone loved him, he didn't care about anything, most of the time laughing and messing around with anyone who comes in the way. Also, he didn't mind that three of his female friends asked him to take their first kiss, not minding even more that he did.

"I'm gonna go get a drink Claire," he said and she pouted. "No Harry, you can't dump the most special person in your life like that in the middle of a dance floor alone!" "I'll go find you a hot guy to dance with while I'm gone." "Just make sure he's not gay or he'll end up snogging you instead." Harry rolled his eyes with a chuckle and he pulled away heading to the bar. 

He was drowning his shot when he felt a hand resting on his waist. "You know, it's not nice seeing the person who asked you to marry him dancing with someone else." 

That voice! That deep, delicate, sexual voice. Harry could hear his smirk in his words. Shit! 

He turned around quickly, well that was embarrassing. "It's not like that!" he said waving his hands defensively, "it was a dare, to do that. And she's my best friend." Zayn chuckled and ordered a drink for him, "so it was a dare and you don't think I'm hot?" 

Harry bit his lip. He was trapped. He didn't want to say 'no' because probably that would be the only time he'll ever talk to the guy who caused his really hard boners in two years. But if he said 'yes' he might have been too forward causing Zayn to run away. "Do you really need me to say that you're hot? I mean, there are a million girls around the world who say you're hot!"

"Trying to hide behind our fingers now are we?" Zayn said, his eyes on Harry as he drowned his drink...and god that was so hot. Harry swore he never saw anyone drink that hot. The way his lips were around the edge of the cup, or maybe the way he was holding the cup, or maybe the look his eyes were giving him through his eyelashes.

"Um, no I'm not." Zayn put his cup down and turned completely towards Harry, "so tell me. Do /you/ think I'm hot or not?" Could he stop being such a sexual frustration? Harry tried to relax, begging his voice not to fool with him, "well, yea you are." Zayn smiled and took his following drink which had already been ordered. 

"What's your name?" "Harry." "How old are you Harry?" "I'm twenty one." Zayn looked at him raising his eyebrows, "not true!" "Why not?" "You don't look older than eighteen!" Harry sighed, "fine, I'm nineteen, really though." Zayn chuckled, "are you supposed to go to school tomorrow?" "I don't have school tomorrow. I've started my holidays last Friday."

Zayn nodded and reached for his back pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes, "come outside with me." Harry nodded him and followed him out, and Zayn walked a bit further away to a dark area where usually drunk people ended up sleeping. "Why are we here?" "Cause I don't want to be seen by paps. I want my own private life," he said lighting a cigarette. "Want one?" Harry shook his head, "I don't smoke." "Never?" "Well I tried once but it didn't go so well." 

Zayn giggled, "Do you want to try again?" Harry bit his lips and shrugged. Zayn took a breath of his and handed it to Harry, "try with mine first. Take a long breath and try keeping it in as much as you can." Harry nodded and did so, ended up choking half was through his drag and coughed everything out. Zayn giggled at him, "come on, try again. And try not to choke this time." Harry blushed, "no better not. Cigarettes and I don't go well together." 

"I'll do it for you." "How?" "You just open your mouth okay?" Harry frowned slightly confused but he nodded. Zayn took a long drag from his cigarette and Harry opened his mouth. He pulled Harry closer from his waist and blew out the smoke to Harry's mouth. Harry wasn't really expecting that but he sucked the smoke. Zayn closed Harry's mouth from under his chin, "keep it in." Harry nodded but after a few he just coughed it out at once. "Progress," Zayn commented, "do you want to try it again?" Harry nodded, his eyes already turning slightly red. "Sure?" Zayn asked giggling. Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded, "yes." 

Again Zayn took a long drag and this time Harry moved closer, pressing his lips onto Zayn's and sucking the smoke in his mouth. He was about to pull away when Zayn pressed him even closer and he played with the smoke between their mouths. Harry's eyes were tightly closed, his cheeks deep red and Zayn smiled at that, deciding to risk his luck a bit more. 

He lowered his hand down from Harry's waist to Harry's ass and when seeing that Harry didn't seem to mind he grabbed his ass cheek hard. Harry moaned in his mouth pressing completely onto Zayn. Zayn smirked and he closed his eyes, moving his tongue in Harry's mouth. The smoke was lost from their noses as they kissed deeply. One of Zayn's hands was still holding the burning cigarette while the other was on Harry's ass rubbing it making Harry moan desperately. Harry's hands were both around Zayn's neck, messaging the back of his neck hard.

Zayn pulled away first, "let's go to my hotel room," he suggested and Harry nodded quickly. Zayn dropped the cigarette on the floor, took Harry's hand and pulled him away. Harry followed him, excited, but still like a lost puppy. He might have been a funny and loud person but he wasn’t that experienced in sex so he wasn’t sure how that was going to end up. 

They got to the hotel by foot, it was really just around the corner. Harry saw that hotel before but he never got inside it. It was really expensive to stay at and Harry didn’t have that much money. Now that he was inside it he looked around, noticing why it was so expensive to stay in. 

Zayn didn’t give him much time to see around as he quickly dragged him to the lift and up to his room. Once there, they didn’t really waist time anymore. They pulled off their clothes quickly, through their way to the bed. Zayn, pushed Harry on the bed and got on top of him, kissing him right away. The kiss was messy, tongues, teeth and lips pushing their way through to each other’s mouths. Their hands were moving over each other’s body, feeling their way around. 

“Zayn please,” Harry moaned, practically begging for him to do something. “What do you want babe?” “F-Fuck me,” Harry managed to get out after all the feelings Zayn’s hand was giving him on his body. 

Zayn smirked and nodded, “sure.” He reached out for the lube and a condom he had purposely prepared on the side table. Lubing his finger, he stretched Harry slowly until Harry just couldn’t control himself. He pulled out his finger, putting on the condom as Harry waited impatiently. He slid inside him gently, allowing him time to relax and letting him decide when it was good for him to move. 

Harry was on the seventh cloud, not able to control his own voice as he moaned loudly, filthy words coming out from between his lips. Zayn kissed him most of the time to keep his screams low and he was sure his back and biceps were filled with scratches coming from Harry’s nails. Harry released first all over their chests and Zayn followed shortly after filling the condom with his seed. He pulled out of him and dropped next to him to try and gain his breath back. 

He got up, throwing the condom away and went to clean their chests, Harry had already dozed off to sleep and Zayn smiled, looking creepily at his relaxed face. Probably it was the first time during that night that he saw him so calm. He lied down next to him, pulling him closer as he dozed off slowly as well. 

 

Harry opened his eyes to Zayn groaning. The light was hurting his eyes as he whined trying to see something. “Welcome to the public’s eyes.” Zayn said. “What?” He showed him a news paper and Harry tried to read it. 

‘Zayn’s new boyfriend or just a wild night for the teenage heart rob?’ and below it a huge picture of them snogging in the street. “Oh god!”


End file.
